M o d e s t y
by Shivering Black
Summary: Hinata's mother and father had a divorce when Hinata was only 8. Later on her mother and herself move to London while breaking all bonds. Now at 18, Hinata wants to renew those bonds and also create new ones. Will love arise? It's bloody possible. R&R SxH
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Naruto.**

**The stories are also based on songs as well. I got this idea from 'Across the Universe' with Beatle songs so I was like ok I HAVE to make a fanfic like this. It's similar to across the universe, but it's also completely different.**

**Anyways, heres the plot:**

**Ok, this fanfiction will be about Hinata going to Japan after her parents got a divorce and how her and her mother moved to London 10 years ago. Hinata is currently 18 and is trying her best to survive her family. She will try and re connect the bonds her mother and father once had, but she didn't know was that she will make new bonds of her own. Hinata starts to have alot of admirers when she arrives and she also has some admirers from the same gender. Hinata is caught up in her own little world, but one man in particular will mess that all up.**

**She will learn to hate the man,**

**Tolerate the man,**

**Ignore the man,**

**Annoy the man,**

**but then eventually love the man.**

**Who's the man? It's non-other then one of her own new admirers, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Theres going to be alot of love triangles too so yep:D**

**enjoy the fanfic!**

**-Mik.**


	2. Modest Mouse

**A/N: **I don't own Naruto.

**IMPORTANT: I instruct you that while you read this chapter, you should listen to Modest Mouse's song: 'Float On'.**

**Trust me,**

**you'll like the chapter more if you do that.**

* * *

_ I backed my car into a cop car the other day  
Well he just drove off sometimes life's ok  
I ran my mouth off a bit too much oh what can i say  
Well you just laughed it off it was all ok_

Hinata was gazing out of the windows of the airport in which she was contained in.

This was her first time to be out of London.

This was also the first time she was going to see her father and he younger sister in 10 years.

_ And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on any way well_

Life wasn't always fair for Hinata, you know?

She was born into a wealthy family by her mother and father. Hinata's mother, Yuri detested against being so wealthy because she thought it would bring pressure to her children. Hinata's Father, Hiashi had a different story. He thought that them being in the business industry with such wealth will show them the true reality and that pressure is needed for someone to be human.

Hiashi was head of a big international trade corporation while Yuri was a stay at home mom home-schooling her kids.

Hinata was only 8 and Hanabi was only 2 years old when her mother and father filed a divorce.

When Hinata would ask her mother why she would always say '_We had our differences Hina dear._'

After that, Hinata's mother moved Hinata and herself to London with some of the money that the divorce had issued her.

Hinata's mother didn't complain for it was enough to make a living in the new European world she would move too.

_ Well, a fake Jamaican took every last dime with a scam  
It was worth it just to learn some sleight-of-hand  
Bad news comes don't you worry even when it lands  
Good news will work its way to all them plans  
We both got fired on the exactly the same day  
Well we'll float on good news is on the way _

Now, Hinata is 18 and was told by her mother it was time to reunite with her father and bond more with her pre-teen sister.

Hinata had no objections for it was her mother's suggestion to go.

Hinata was excited too, but sad that her mother could not have come. Her mother claimed that '_her and her father needed more time away from each other_'.

_'For god's sake mother, it's been 10 bloody years!' _she would complain towards her mother.

And each time her mother with respond with the same respond to divert the subject.

'_Ahhh Hina, you have no clue how adorable you are with that accent. All those boys in Japan will be practically crawling to you...'_

Hinata smiled to herself and just continued to look out the window of the airport blank in thought.

_ And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on alright  
Already we'll all float on  
Now don't worry we'll all float on  
Alright already we'll all float on  
Alright don't worry we'll all float on_

She started to swing back and forth to the music in the airport.

She closed her eyes and started to smile to herself.

_ And we'll all float on alright  
Already we'll all float on  
Aliright don't worry even if things end up a bit to heavy  
we'll all float on alright  
Already we'll all float on  
Alright already we'll all float on  
Ok don't worry we'll all float on  
Even if things get heavy we'll all float on  
Alright already we'll all float on  
Don't you worry we'll all float on  
All float on_

As the music ended she felt alot better and not as home sick as she was while on the plane._  
_

Hinata smiled and opened her eyes to only be face to face with the same piercing eyes she had.

Hinata was startled, but then regained her poise and faced the person behind the eyes.

It was a young girl, about 4'11" with dark brown hair and pale skin.

Hinata stood up and looked down at the girl before her.

She grinned ear to ear at the young figure.

The girl before her did so as well.

"Hinata-chan!!!"

Hinata was then tackled back to the airport chair with her sister hugging her as if she were the most valuable teddy bear imaginable.

"Hanabi! It's quite dashing to see you again! But please do me a favor and let me breathe?"

Hinata stopped and looked at her sister with a blush.

"Sorry Hina...but ne!"

Hanabi then pointed at Hinata as Hinata was rubbing her neck from the death hug Hanabi had given her.

"Y-Y-Y-You have an accent Hina! And a weird one too!"

Hinata smiled and patted Hanabi's head.

"Chyep."

Hanabi started to giggle as Hinata had another goofy grin on her face.

"Well Hina, we should go now! Father is waiting in the car!"

Hinata nodded and started to follow Hanabi out of the aiport, luggage in hand.

When they were out of the airport, alot of people were moving back and forth and alot of people were pushing each other to get through.

Hanabi led Hinata to the trunk to put her things away while she went to the car and waited for her sister.

Hinata put her things in the trunk and approached the right car door.

Hinata was about to go into the car but stopped and looked at the reflection of herself on the car door.

A girl with natural pale flawless skin with beautiful pale lavender eyes with purple tinted hair wearing a tint of lipgloss. Her hair was tied up in messy bun and she wore plain ring ear rings on her ears that gave her the plain yet graceful look. She had on a short sleeve black turtle neck and a lot of rings on her fingers. She had a silver chain bracelet and she had a chain on the right of her dark blue skinny jeans which were tucked in her checkered black and white van high tops. Hinata smirked at her reflection.

Hinata was then interrupted by Hanabi's voice.

"Oi Hina-chan! We don't have all day now! Everyone wants to meet you at home so come on!"

Hinata smiled and entered the car.

For the next 6 months she would be in Japan with people who've always wanted to know her.

She smiled once more and started to tap her feet on the car floor.

On the way to the house, she stayed quiet as the airport song was still playing in her head.

* * *

_ I backed my car into a cop car the other day_

_ Well he just drove off sometimes life's ok_

_ I ran my mouth off a bit too much oh what can i say_

_ Well you just laughed it off it was all ok_

_ And we'll all float on ok_

_ And we'll all float on ok_

_ And we'll all float on ok_

_ And we'll all float on any way well_

_ Well, a fake Jamaican took every last dime with a scam_

_ It was worth it just to learn some sleight-of-hand_

_ Bad news comes don't you worry even when it lands_

_ Good news will work its way to all them plans_

_ We both got fired on the exactly the same day _

_ Well we'll float on good news is on the way_

_ And we'll all float on ok_

_ And we'll all float on ok_

_ And we'll all float on ok_

_ And we'll all float on alright_

_ Already we'll all float on _

_ Now don't worry we'll all float on_

_ Alright already we'll all float on_

_ Alright don't worry we'll all float on_

_ And we'll all float on alright _

_ Already we'll all float on_

_ Aliright don't worry even if things end up a bit to heavy_

_ we'll all float on alright_

_ Already we'll all float on_

_ Alright already we'll all float on_

_ Ok don't worry we'll all float on_

_ Even if things get heavy we'll all float on_

_ Alright already we'll all float on_

_ Don't you worry we'll all float on_

_ All float on_

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed :D. Please review if you don't mind, that would make me really happy. **

**By the way, this fanfic will be inspired by different songs because I've always wanted to do a story like that after I saw the movie 'Across the Universe'. So yea! I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Mik.**


	3. Maroon 5

**A/N: **I don't own Naruto.

**IMPORTANT: I instruct you that while you read this chapter, you should listen to Maroon 5's song: 'Harder to Breathe'.**

**Trust me,**

**you'll like the chapter more if you do that.**

* * *

_ How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

"Welcome Ms. Hinata, please let me hold the door for you."

Hinata nodded and crawled out of the car and came face to face with the mansion in front of her. Hinata smiled and breathed in the air. "The same as always oi?" Hanabi smiled crookedly and told the butler to gather Hinata's things. Hanabi was already having it hard to get used to her sisters accent, but she will somehow manage..._somehow._

"Hina-chan do you mind if I ask you something?"

Hinata directed her attention to her younger sister who was looking down at the ground blushing.

"What could it be you need Hanabi?"

Hanabi put her hands behind her back and blushed at the ground and crossed her leg in a somewhat of a shy stance.

"N-N-Ne Hina-chan...I was wondering...what do you do when a boy you like doesn't like you back?"

Hinata being the old blossoming lady she was smiled and rubbed her chin sagely.

"Wellll...how do you know he doesn't like you?"

_ You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin tread the ground that I'm walking on _

Hanabi was taken back and had a shocked expression on her face.

"I-I-I-I'm not quite sure..."

Hinata laughed and patted her sister on the back.

"Well then, don't worry! There's still hope young one."

Hinata smiled and Hanabi grinned

"Hopefully, your right Hina-cha--"

But before Hanabi could finish her sentence, she was hit in the head by a football.

Hinata was rubbing her hear harshly trying to wear away the pain.

Hinata sighed and kneeled to her younger sister kissing the top of her head.

_ When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

"Hanabi, are you ok there love?"

Hanabi shook her head and moaned from the pain.

"OI! HANABI! THROUGH THE FOOTBALL OVER HERE!"

Hanabi looked passes Hinata and saw that it was non-other than Neji's idiot friends.

Hanabi scowled causing Hinata to turn around to see what she was scowling at.

Hinata saw that there in front of here were a group of boys.

Correction,

a group of **8 boys.**

Hinata shook her head and paid her attention back to Hanabi.

"Who are those scallions that hurt you Hanabi?"

"Them? Oh, their Neji's Baka of friends. I'll go introduce you to them."

Hanabi tried her best to suppress her laugh held within her. _"Scallions? Who says that? Hahaha Hina-chan is funny."_

Hanabi took her sisters hand and ran her to the group of boys who are now...

_'Why on earth are they blushing?' _Hanabi then looked at Hinata.

She did look quite cute..

Wait no,

Hanabi then realized she was actually gorgeous.

Hanabi smiled in pride knowing that soon she will be as gorgeous as Hinata.

THEN she can catch Konohamaru's attention!

_ What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did _

Hanabi came to stop causing Hinata to almost crash into her.

Hinata then became aware of her surrondings.

She was in the massive background she used to play in when she was a little chap.

Oh how she missed it so, to be free and roam around the grass and look up to a blue cloudless sky.

Hinata was interrupted from her trance when Hanabi cleared her throat.

Hinata looked at Hanabi who just smiled and pointed a finger to the first person she was going to introduce her too.

"Hina-chan, this is Shikamaru Nara! His family owns the business for medicines and as well as famous healing pills."

Hinata looked at the boy infront of her.

He looked to be about her age, and he looked a bit...lazy. He was taller than Hinata by about a good 3 inches and had a VERY spikey ponytail. He had one of the most scrutinizing eyes Hinata has ever seen. He also looked very handsome in the blue uniform he was wearing. Then Hinata noticed, They were ALL wearing the same uniform, and they were all blushing before her.

Hinata smirked and thought of her mother repeating her words.

'_Ahhh Hina, you have no clue how adorable you are with that accent. All those boys in Japan will be practically crawling to you...'_

Hinata would have to tell her mother later on about this devious occasion..

_ When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

Hinata gave the boy the most heart warming smile anyone has ever seen.

This 'Shikamaru' boy's blush seemed to have deepen as she did so.

Hinata then walked up to Shikamaru and gave him a very loving hug.

Shikamaru could've just fainted then and there but he knew he had to suppress the urge of well..._doing things to her other than hugging._

Hinata broke away from Shikamaru only to see the rest of the boys were glaring at Shikamaru.

Hinata noticed this and grinned.

"Oi, don't worry lads I have all the time in the world to give hugs to all of you."

Hinata's voice mentally melted to the boys hearts as they blushed even more.

'_Bloody Hell...Mother is too good at telling me the facts..._'

Hinata smiled and went through getting to know the other 7 boys.

One with very blonde hair and striking blue eyes was named Naruto. Apparently he has a fetish for 'Ramen.' Another boy was one with rather...**thick** eyebrows, he was rather charming though Hinata would add. He looked like a young man with a burning passion to surpass life and do more than regular people would do. The one with sunglasses and wild hair intrigued Hinata. He said his name was Shino and that he too has a fascination equal to Naruto, but with insects. Hinata brightened at this for she loved to catch insects as well and she especially loved butterflies, which Shino told her he had a million of at home. Hinata approached another boy, one who had a dog next to him who was a bit bigger than a regular dog. The dog jumped in Hinata's arms causing the boy to blush in embarrassment. The guy with the dog was named Kiba, and Hinata explained to him that she too also loved dogs. Kiba surely brightened he smiled when he heard this as well as blushing more than usual. The next person was a bit bigger than the rest, but Hinata didn't really care for she had alot of things in common with this male, food wise that is. His name was Chouji and Hinata loved his passion for food, Hinata giggled each time and said that one day she would have to cook for him. His response was an obvious drool. The next man was her cousin, Neji. Of course she's known him, but it seems as though he has forgotten everything about their pass he had no clue who she was. Hinata kissed him on the cheek because she also remembered when she was younger, she _**used to have**_ a crush on Neji. When the others saw this, they immediantly glared at Neji. Last but not least, Hinata faced a man with pale skin, black locks of hair clinging to his skin and piercing black eyes. He seemed colder than others, so Hinata was colder to him than others. When Hinata approached him, he did not blush nor look down. Hinata left to conclusion that she will not like this man. So she said her greetings and instead of hugging him, she shook hands with him. She could see that the man held no emotion, but he also showed disappointment in his eyes. Sasuke was his name...

She made sure that she will absolutely _**not**_ keep contact of him.

After saying her greetings Hanabi guided Hinata into their home where her father explained everything that will happen for the next 6 months.

Hinata waved and smiled her friends a loving goodbye while giving Sasuke an odd look.

_ Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

* * *

**T h e� N e x t� D a y: Tuesday  
**

"H-H-H-H-Hinata-chan your going to be in the same High-School as me?"

Hinata stared at Neji and flashed him a smile that melted his heart.

Hell, all her smiles melted anyones heart.

"Of course Neji-kun, well else would I go?� Hanabi's Middle School? That would be rather dreadful for someone like me too..."

Hinata giggled at her own rambling that made Neji's stomach flutter.

Neji then coughed causing Hinata to give him her attention.

"W-Well then I guess I should give you your u-u-uniform then..."

Neji handed Hinata a small bag that looked stuffed with things.

"Everything for school is there H-H-Hinata-chan."

Hinata grinned and grabbed the bag.

"Just call me Hina-chan, Neji."

She planted another kiss on his cheek and then rushed upstairs.

Neji blushed and started to walk towards his own room.

'_I swear Hina, your going to be the death of me..'_ Neji thought while also dressing in his school uniform awaiting for the day to come.

_ Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold _

Hinata looked over at herself in the mirror.

God did she look bloody gorgeous as always.

The uniform was a black skirt that was 2 inches above her knee with black high socks and black loafers. She also had on a white collared undershirt with a wool black and red sweater vest on top with the '_Konoha:School of the Elite'_ Crest above her left breast. And the thing is, that wool sweater vest wasn't as itchy as other wool products. Hinata thought it was rather cold in Japan so she put on a black scarf and black mittens but little did she know that she looked utterly adorable now. Her hair was fixed in a messy bun again and he bangs straight down covering most of her eyes. She smiled at her reflection and started to go downstairs with her black messanger back in hand.

First Days of school were always fun for Hinata,

She could be whoever she wanted.

But this time, not everything will go according to plan.

_ When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe _

* * *

_ How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin tread the ground that I'm walking on_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe  
_

* * *

_**A/N: Woo! Chapter 2 done! Lol. Sorry if it isn't as fruitful XD. But yea I hope you enjoyed it! and remember! Review Review Review! XD**_

_**-Mik.**  
_


End file.
